


A Young Love

by BerriesAreLife (Cumberbatchgirl)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbatchgirl/pseuds/BerriesAreLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the cul de sac gang of kids continues into the future, entering the dreadful yet wonderful years of highschool. Despite having hated him so, Kevin discovers through a series of events that he has developed feelings for Eddward, and from there on things blossom and develop, the two boys taking off on a wild rollercoaster ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of the Kevedd shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+the+Kevedd+shippers).



It was a typical school day. Everything about that fateful Tuesday morning was going according to plan, meaning that nothing out of the ordinary was happening, as it should be. Eddward made his way to his AP Calculus class, clutching his book to his chest as his eyes were fixed on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody. As usual, Eddward was focused on his studies, reviewing the formulas he studied for the exam, unaware of his surroundings. Suddenly, before he knew it, a foot kicked out, tripping him, causing him to fall face-first on the ground, his book falling from his grasp. As he began to stand up, the same foot pressed against his back, pushing him back down. "SO!" rang a familiar voice. "What've we got here, Double Dweeb?" Eddward watched as his "nemesis" Kevin picked up his textbook, looking it over. "All of this nerd shit is so stupid. Just like you, since you're a dork and all." Finally able to stand, Eddward grabbed his book from Kevin. "K-kevin, I really don't know what I did to enrage you, but I assure you that this is all a misunderstanding..My sincerest apologies.." As he tried to rush off, Kevin pinned him against a locker, trapping him. "Where do you think you're going, dweeb? I'm not finished with you yet." The grip Kevin had on Eddward's collar tightened as the space between their faces grew smaller. Eddward's face flushed red, much to his dismay. His emotions began to run wild, driving him crazy. He managed to escape Kevin and take off, running wherever his feet would take him.

Slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it, Eddward fell to the floor. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" he screamed, clutching his heart. "Why was my heart pounding in that manner? Typically that signals attraction to the opposite party, but there's no way anything like that would happen. Kevin is rude and inconsiderate, although he does have his good sides. I mean, I do see him study in the library sometimes, with his nose buried in a book...even though he may not understand it..It's kind of cute, really. Maybe I should-"Eddward seemed to have gone into a daze, his mind filled with thoughts of Kevin. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality. "N-no! No way! Not happening! I DO NOT LOVE KEVIN!!" he reassured himself before gathering his books and heading out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Kevin had chosen to remain at the scene. Extremely agitated for letting Eddward get away, he had not moved an inch the entire time. Instead, he just clenched his fist and bit his lip, angrily mulling over the events in his head.  _I would never let that dweeb get away from me. Never. So...why this time...?_ It had been quite some time since the two had actually crossed paths, since they had both become so absorbed in their school lives. The both of them were so focused on themselves that they never bothered to think about anybody else outside their circles of friends. Kevin looked over in the direction where Eddward had walked off, his heart pounding slightly out of both anger and nervousness. "What the hell?!" he punched the wall, irritated. "I'm not a f*g. I'm not a f*g. I'm not! Nazz is the only one for me!!" As he looked up, he noticed that everybody in the halls had stopped and were all staring at him. "The hell do you all want?!" He shouted angrily, storming off. 

For the two boys, the rest of the day was nothing but a disaster. Neither could seem to focus on anything aside from thoughts about each other as they both came to realize and accept their emotional attractions. As dismissal bell rang, Kevin immediately booked it to the hallways with the intention of finding Eddward and confronting the situation. As Eddward (hereon referred to as Double D) was at his locker, Ed and Eddy came up, scaring him practically to death. "Hey, DOUBLE D!!" Ed said in his loud, annoying voice. "What's been up with you the whole day? It's like you've been smitten or something!" he teased. Double D froze, unable to explain to Ed that he was right. As he turned away from Ed, he noticed a figure lurking by the wall, peeking out from behind it. As he leaned forward slightly to get a better look, he immediately turned again, fixing his gaze on his locker. He had spotted Kevin, and was afraid that if he made any sort of sign pointing to himself, Kevin might come and pick on him. At the same time, Kevin ducked behind the wall, his face flushed a deep red as his heart pounded once more. "Goddamn it..I have to tell him, or I'm going to go insane!" He pulled out a wrinkled paper from his pocket, scribbling down the message: "Dweeb. Meet me outside. Ten minutes. Got it?" He wadded up the paper, walking by the group of boys, making sure to smack into Double D so he could pass the note to him. Double D grasped the note, growing more and more nervous by the second. "E-excuse me, gentlemen. I ha-have to go use the lavatory. I will be b-but a moment.." Double D rushed to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. unfolding the note, he read it silently to himself. "Oh God.." He whispered. "Kevin knows, and he's going to KILL me..!" He felt sick to his stomach, as if he would throw up all over the place.

Ten minutes passed rapidly, much to Double D's dismay. Not wishing to make the situation worse, Double D made his way out front, waiting on the steps for Kevin. He was worried, not knowing what would happen to him, and what Kevin would say or do. Little did he know, Kevin was standing just on the other side of the door, the exact same thoughts running wild in his head. The only way to find out the truth was if either boy made a confession, but that would be more difficult than thought. The fate of the boys' futures was at stake, and if each played their cards right, everything would go smoothly, yet if things took a turn for the worse? Who knew what would happen? Nervously, Kevin pushed open the door, stepping outside, heading to Double D to make his confession.


	2. He what...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a new romance ♥

There he was. Sitting on the steps of the school, looking more nervous than ever. Double D waited anxiously for Kevin so that he could move on with his life. As he folded the note over and over again, he began to worry. There were so many things that could go wrong, it wasn't even funny. His life could be ruined within the next minute, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. As he began to envelop himself win his thoughts, he was dragged back to reality as he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. "Yo, dweeb." Kevin sat down next to him, smirking. "P-please, Kevin. I'm sure there is a proposition that will result in peace. I encourage you to stop and think about what you're about to do before you act. Your actions could get us both in some serious trouble..." Double D had a difficult time making eye contact with Kevin, his heart racing from nervousness as well as excitement. "Whatever, nerd. Just shut up and listen." Kevin had positioned himself in front of Double D, making it so that there was no way to avoid eye contact.

 _Here we go...._ Kevin's thoughts were flustered, having tried as hard as he could to figure out the perfect way to confess his feelings. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was immediately jerked away. Looking up, Kevin saw an agitated Nazz holding him by the collar. "Kevin, what are you doing talking to that dork?? You and I are supposed to go on a date today, remember...?" Kevin's heart sank as he recalled asking her on a date a few short days ago. "Yeah yeah, I remember." He stood up, dusting himself off. Looking down at Double D, Kevin shrugged. "Tell you later, dweeb." As he walked away, a strange feeling arose within him, making him feel as if he absolutely HAD to tell Double D. Having stopped in his tracks, Kevin looked at the ground, pondering what to do. "What is it?" Nazz asked. "Sorry. Nazz. I have to take a rain check on our date...and our relationship. Sorry.."  He walked away, leaving Nazz to herself. "WHAT?! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" she cried, drawing the attention of those surrounding the area. "But-..WHY?!" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears. Kevin, unmoved by her cries, made his way over to Double D. "Yeah, Nazz. Sorry. It seems I've fallen for someone else. Now deal with it already, will ya?" Turning to Double D, he puffed his chest, embracing himself for the worst. "I love you, Double Dweeb. How's about you and I go out or something?" The crowd of students fell silent, absolutely dumbfounded. 

Double D, having barely heard what Kevin said, froze. He didn't want to make any assumptions as to what was said, though he was pretty sure he heard Kevin correctly. "I-I-I-I-I wh-wh-wh-..I-I..." speechless, he stood up, looking up at Kevin who was significantly taller than he. "Kevin, I-...Oh my...I don't know what to....Wow.." His face flushed red, his heart pounding against his chest. "I don't know...This is all so sudden..." As he looked around, it seemed that everybody was dying to hear his response to the question. Looking down at the floor, his eyes seemed to fill with tears. "I think...I think...maybe..." Before he could finish, Ed rushed up, grabbing Double D from behind and squeezing him half to death. "DOUBLE D!!!! COME SEE WHAT EDDY AND I FOUND!!!!!!!" before he could fight back, Ed had carried Double D off, leaving Kevin all alone.

Kevin stood there, absolutely flabbergasted. "What the hell...?" Immediately, he became enraged, realizing that Eddy was just kidnapping Double D to get him away from Kevin. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, EDDY!!" Clenching his fists, Kevin stormed off, only to be stopped by Nazz and Rolf, both of whom were absolutely enraged. "Rolf is unhappy, Kevin. Kevin made Nazz cry, and Rolf hates people crying." They both held Kevin back, pissing him off more and more. "Move out of the way, you assholes! My life is at stake here, and I can't miss it! Seriously!" He struggled against them, finally breaking free of their grasp. "Jeez, what'd your problem, guys? I don't care that I broke up with Nazz. I love Eddward. Deal with it already!" At that point, Kevin was ready to kill them both. As he was about to lash out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kevin, don't." A soft voice requested, causing Kevin to draw himself back. Double D stepped forward, smiling at the three. "I hate to have caused so much distress between the three of you. Really. My sincerest apologies, lady and gentlemen. However, there is a situation I must attend to with Kevin. We shall be taking out leave now." Double D bowed slightly, leading Kevin away from an inconsolable Nazz and an agitated Rolf. 

The two boys walked for some distance, Double D desiring to admit his emotions in secret where nobody could hurt him. After quite a bit of walking, they reached a lonely willow tree in the middle of the local park. Sitting down under it, Double D patted the spot next to him for Kevin to have a seat. Nervously, Kevin sat down beside him, afraid to look him in the eyes. "Kevin.." Double D began. "What you said back there at the school...Did you really mean it?" He grew nervous as Kevin hesitated to answer. Finally, Kevin sighed and whispered. "Yep." Crossing his arms, Kevin turned away from Double D, not wanting to show how nervous and upset he was. Double D smiled to himself, looking down at his knees. "Well...I do have something to say to you. I have been thinking about it non-stop for the entire day, and I feel that I must relieve myself of this pressure." Turning Kevin's face to his, Double D held Kevin's chin with a shaky hand. "Kevin, I...I...." The words seemed to escape his mouth without actually being said. As Double D collected himself once more, he opened his mouth to speak once more, this time blurting out what he had to say. "I LOVE YOU TOO, KEVIN!!!!!!!" As he said it, he collapsed in front of Kevin, absolutely out of breath. Having a fainted Double D in his lap, the only thing Kevin could do was sit there and hold him, waiting for him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize if I offend anybody with the use of vocabulary for this chapter. As you can see, i'm pro-gay choice. I just used the word so as to help depict Kevin's character. On no way, shape, or form is my intention bad.


End file.
